Fist and Insult
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Mamá Cabrera was not above punching someone for directly or indirectly putting her son in danger, no matter how willing Fenton wanted to risk said danger. She will punch someone. Mainly the creator of the suit that looked more like a fridge than an armor. (Rated T for language)Spoilers for ep. Who is Gizmoduck? Side Gyro/ Mamá Cabrera, but not main story.
1. How I met your mother

She raised Fenton without anyone else. No husband by her side, no parents by her side, no one by her side. Just her and her _Pollito._ In her language, it meant _little chick._

She was a single mom that went through hell and back to have a job, a home, money, a good job and afford an education for her Pollito. She loved her son to the moon and beyond, maybe a bit too much. Her boy had made her proud. Fenton Crackshell Cabrera was her whole world.

So they had to find him. They had to find her son. And then she will kill him for being an idiot.

She wasn't stupid. Stupidity did not put her were she was. She was a police officer, and one with a high rank. She knew it had been her son in that suit of armor the moment he stepped in and protected her and the boy from the falling wall. She saw the suit deattach itself from Mark Beaks and attach to Fenton.

The whole ordeal worried her, specially if the suit was going to self-destruct. But she said nothing. She trusted he could handle it. But she said nothing.

And now she paying the price.

Her son was missing, possibly dead and she didn't stop him. What kind of a mother was she!? That should have been her in the suit. Now he was probably gone. She'll probably never see him again and it was her fault. Her fault and possibly whoever created the suit, to which she had a suspicion it was that jerk of a scientist, Gyro Gearloose.

Oh, he was going to be missing more than just gears when she was done with him.

"Officer Cabrera! We found him!!!"

OOO

"...Mamá?"

She raised her head. "Pollito!" She kissed him.

"I think I was fired. I was definitely fired."

She knew he was fired by Gearloose. God, she was starting to hate that rooster.

"Rest now."

Then Mr. McDuck came in. She knew what he was going to talk about with her son, so she just let them be.

"Try to get money out of him, he's loaded." Oh, she loved embarrassing him. Scrooge glared at her, but said nothing. She knew how to keep a secret.

She had a few days off from work. So she was going to put that time into good use.

OOO

Fenton walked into the lab with his arm still in a cast and a bag on his other shoulder to pick his things from his lab (aka the bathroom). He gulped as he greeted Manny and Lil Bulb and made his way towards Gyro, whose back was facing him.

He smiled nervously. He knew the scientist was still mad at him. "Good morning, Dr. Gearloose."

"Cabrera." Gyro turned.

Fenton winced. "What happened to your eye, sir?"

Gyro tried to glare, but his left eye hurt too much to do so. "Do you happen to know an Officer Cabrera?" He scartched his chin. "Brown feathers, badge around her neck, attractive features?"

Fenton arched a brow at the use of the word 'attactive' to describe his mamá, but decided he was in no place to question the rooster at the moment. "Yes...?"

Gyro pointed at his swollen eye. "Well, this is _how I met your mother_!!!"

"I am terribly sorry for this!" Fenton panicked. "If had known I would have stopped her!"

"She called me _hijo de puta."_

Fenton blushed at the choice of words his mamá had used to describe Gyro. He looked down.

"She also called me _cabrón._ And _bastardo._ " He took a piece of paper out. "I also wrote down a bit of a sentence or two that I'm pretty sure were colorful insults. She said _Espero que te mueras maldito pendejo._ To which she added _Que te pudras en el infierno_ And then she punched me in the eye. What does that even mean? You speak Spanish, so I want an explanation, Cabrera!"

Fenton chewed at cheeks.

"Cabrera? I'm waiting." said Gyro a bit impatiently.

"She called you son of a bitch, idiot and bastard. Specifically in that order. As for the sentences, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"She said she hopes you die, you imbecile. And the second line she said she hopes you root in hell."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Gyro flipped over the table in anger, scattering everything around the floor. "What did I even do to your mother!?"

"I don't know!"

Manny tapped his hooves on the floor and got his message through.

"Of course she did." Fenton rubbed his eyes.

"So you're saying she figured out Cabrera is _Gizmodork_ and that I invented the armor. Figures." He turned to Fenton. "I was going to tell you I would let you keep your unpaid internship as a part-time, but now I'm not so sure."

Fenton was about to say something when Scrooge McDuck walked into the lab. "Good morning, gentleman-whoa!" Scrooge stopped his greeting and looked at Gyro's eye. "That looks bad, lad."

"I know."

"What happened?"

"His mother. Gorgeous woman. Hell of a fist. That's what happened. End of story."

"Stop saying that about my mom! It's making me nervous!"

Scrooge looked at Manny and Lil Bulb as both doctor and intern argued. "Did Ah' miss anything?"

 **Hi guys! It's been a while! But I want to leave something clear, I don't PM and if I don't continue a story, I have a life outside fanfiction, I don't have all the time in the world and I will appreciate it if I was not pushed. Because I'm being pushed, that's how I feel. My last stories I have kept short because of time. If I publish something long, its because I had time. I've had some people pushing me into writing and PM and its becoming stressful. I can't write without thinking who wants to push me again. And for good measure, I've been insulted a few times. So please, on behalf of me and other writers who seriously don't have a lot of time, please be patient.** **That said, I hope you guys liked this bit. I always viewed Gyro as old as Fenton's mom and we've seen him treating Fenton like a kid many times. I am planning on developing that hint I left about Gyro finding Mamá attractive, but again, PATIENCE. And I'm just planning. I haven't written anything yet. And thank you.**


	2. How it went down

**Hi everyone. I had a bit of time today, so I decided to post how Mamá and Gyro's encounter went. Enjoy!!!** _A week ago at_ _3:45 pm..._

Gyro was perfectly happy inventing in his lab when all of a sudden, this gorgeous Cuban beauty showed up in his lab. Sure, he was a man, he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. But he never had good social skills. At all.

"And you are?"

"Let me tell you something, _hijo de puta._ " She slammed her fist agaisnt his working table. "I'm Mrs. Cabrera. I'm Fenton's mother, _cabrón._ "

"Look, ma'am. I don't care if you're the president or my boss, get out of here."

"I'm not done with you, _bastardo!_ I hate you and if you just let me finish--"

Gyro cut her off. "The feeling is mutual and go away, I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm not done--"

"You're as stubborn as an old goat."

" _Espero que te mueras maldito pendejo!"_

"Look, I get it that you hate me for no reason at all and I'm going to call the police."

"I AM the police!" She showed him her badge.

"Congratulations."

"Are you going sarcastic with me?" Mamá placed her hands on her hips.

"The sarcasm is strong with me. Now get out! Manny!"

Manny and Lil Bulb shook their heads. "What the--"

"You don't even let me finish!"

"Look, gorgeous, I don't let most people finish their sentences. Feel honored I let you talk this long."

He never saw the fist coming. And one hell of a fist at that.

" _Pudrete en el infierno!"_

And she left. He groaned and rubbed his eye. He will probably need a new pair of glasses and an ice pack. Manny quickly brought him one. He put it over his eye.

"Why did you even let that crazy woman in!?"

Manny tapped his hooves.

"No, Manny, she was obviously not having a civilized conversation with me."

Manny tapped his hooves a bit more angrily this time.

"What do you mean I was a jerk? Lil Bulb, tell him I'm not a jerk!"

Unfortunately, Lil Bulb sided with Manny.

 _At exactly the same time that day..._

Mamá walked out of the Money Bin with her head held high. One thing she had learned in her hard life was that you don't let anyone, man or woman, walk over you.

"All I wanted was to scare him a bit and make him promise to look after my son! But no! He had to be a jerk!" She sighed. "I just hope that Pollito got some money out of McDuck."

To her surprise, her son had gotten a _paid_ job with the old duck. What job? Oh, she had a pretty good idea of what it was...


	3. Bobby Pins and Chains

**Hi! I had a bit of time today, so I wrote another chapter! Enjoy!**

"How did we end up in this situation again?" Gyro asked a bit annoyed.

Mamá struggled agaisnt the chains that tied her hands together to Gyro's as they faced each other. Surely, the situation would be a bit more tolerable if they had their backs agaisnt each other. Stupid Beagles...

"We were both on our merry ways to one place or another, the Beagle Boys targeted you because of your association with McDuck. I just happened to be nearby and did my job as a cop trying to stop them, and now I wish I didn't even glanced at you." Mamá explained as she tried to break free from the locked chains. "They took away my radio too. So I can't get backup."

Gyro rolled his eyes. "Do you have a bobby pin?"

Mamá groaned. "I have one somewhere in my hair."

"Great. Let me take it."

"Why didn't you think of that before? Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?"

"I am. Now give me your pin." Gyro said. "I would have done it sooner, but you were unconcious and if your son suddenly came in or something-"

"You mean Gizmoduck."

Gyro sighed. "I knew you knew. Anyway, he will blow an artery if he saw me touching you while you were out cold."

"Why?"

"He thinks I have a _thing_ for you. "

"Why would he think that?"

"The pin, please." He groaned, avoiding the question.

Mamá hesitantly leaned her head agaisnt Gyro. With their hands restricted movements, Gyro tried to take the pin with his beak. "Got it." Said he as he moved to lock close his mouth and attempted to break free. Mamá watched as it only took the inventor five seconds to unlock the chains and set them free.

"Here you go." Gyro handed her back the pin.

"Thank you. Now, all we have to do is try to get out of here."

"That might prove to be a problem." Gyro said as he took a peek through a hole in the wall. "The Beagle Boys are standing right outside standing guard. For what i can see, the only way out is through them. And they are looking through your stuff."

"What? Let me see!" Mamá looked through the hole and saw Big Time making fun of her 'lady diapers' as he got them out of their package and tossed them around as Bouncer and Burger laughed. She frowned. "Oh, grow up..."

"No wonder you're in such a mood."

She glared at Gyro, but decided to ignore his comment. "So we just wait for Gizmoduck who I definetly not know who he is?"

Gyro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, we do."

"Great, now I'm stuck here with you."

"And you still hate me. Why do you even hate me!? It was your son that wore the armor, I had nothing to do with that decision." He loudly whispered.

"But you encouraged him!"

"I did no such thing! He always managed to sneak away with the armor and now I have no choice but to let him have it because McDuck hired him to be Gizmoduck!"

Mamá stared at him. "McDuck did what..."

Gyro inmidietly wished Ma Beagle would appear and shoot him right on sight. "Great. Now I gave my boss even more trouble."

" _Ese hijo de puta! Cuando lo vea le voy a disparar ambas patas y veremos si de verdad necesita ese palo para caminar!!!"_ Gyro did not need to know Spanish to know none of those were pretty words. "Hey, calm down, they will-"

"What are you two doing out of the chains!?" Big Time Beagle stepped inside the closet.

"Thank you, officer. You're as stubborn as your son."

"You've seen nothing yet, Gearloose."

Big Time's eyes widened at the unforgiving look Officer Cabrera tossed him. "Now, now, if this is about your lady diapers-"

"They are called tampons, little boy." She punched him.

OOO

Gizmoduck raced agaisnt time to the little shack in the woods. The Beagle Boys were asking for ransom for Dr. Gearloose. But also Officer Cabrera.

Mr. McDuck had warned him about the Beagle Boys when he hired him as a superhero. Ma Beagle knew Scrooge was too smart to fall for a ransom, so if it was a ransom, it was most likely a scheme planned by her sons. And if it was their sons, it should be easy. Gizmoduck hadn't really fought the Beagle Boys before, but his mom has. He was starting to wonder if they had taken her in too as a vengeance of sorts for putting at least half the Beagle family in jail and not just because she was a witness.

Then he saw the little shack. Fenton gulped. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

As on cue, Bouncer Beagle stormed out of the shack with a terrified face. Gizmoduck quickly aprehended him and tied him to a tree. He stormed inside the shack and pointed two rockets at the remaining Beagles. "Freeze!!!"

All he saw were two knocked out Beagles tied in chains to the wall. He looked around and Gyro sitting over a table nursing his arm and Mamá putting an ice pack on her head.

"Everything alright, Dr. Gearloose?" He turned to his mother. "Officer Cabrera?"

Mamá glared at him. "You and I have a lot to talk about." She smashed the ice pack on Gyro's arm, making him wince.

"Hey!"

"Oh, relax. They just punched you. It's just a bruise." She turned to Gizmoduck. "Did you catch the other one?"

"Yes and the police are on their way."

"Good job, _Gizmoduck._ " She winked at him. "But seriously, we need to talk."

Gizmoduck knew that _talk_ involved Mamá's _chancla_. And that was going to hurt. A lot.

 **Hi! Hope you like it so far. Seems I have an affinity to make weird ships. Anyway, I'll tell you what the** ** _chancla_ is:**

 **Chancla: (flip flop) Deadly instrument of discipline in hispanic cultures. No, it's not abusive. Yes, most hispanic mothers have used it at some point. No, it doesn't matter your age.**

 **Translation of Mamá's Spanish rant: Basically, she said Scrooge is gonna get it.** **And yes, I hope they show Mamá Cabrera's chancla in the series if she has it.** **Review!!!**


	4. A Sick Intern

Fenton's day so far had been crazy. Last night, his mom chased him around the house with her _chancla_ until she finally managed to hit him in the butt cheek with it and give him a lecture on being a superhero and that he better not get himself killed. Even today, he can't still sit properly.

After having a rushed breakfast, he took the public bus to the Money Bin and he inmidietly regret it after almost being squashed to death by an obese man. Not to mention the woman beside him spilled her coffee on his shirt and it was super hot. After stepping down and walked towards the Bin, Launchpad almost ran him over.

Then he slipped on a banana and hit his forehead.

And if things couldn't get any worse, Mr. McDuck accidentally drilled his cane onto poor Fenton's foot.

He probably left his boss deaf with his screams. Or a mini heart attack.

When he finally arrived at the lab, he looked like-

"Trash." Gyro commented.

"What?"

"You look like trash. What the heck happened to you?"

Fenton groaned. "You don't want to know." He looked at the rooster. "How's your arm?"

"Better. It hurts a little. Aren't you supposed to be on patrol now?"

"In a minute." He sneezed. "I'll do it in no time."

Gyro arched an eyebrow. "Are you sick?"

"No, dad..." Fenton mumbled, completely unaware of what he said.

Gyro stared at him. "You're sick. Let me get the first aid. Sit down! You're not going out in that state!" He quickly grabbed the first aid kit and searched through its contents for some medicine. "You're staying here. I'll let Mr. McDuck know."

"But I can't! I've barely been on the job for two weeks!" He let out a nasty cough. Gyro placed his hand over his forehead and sighed.

"I rest my case." Said Gyro as he handed Fenton a bottle of water and some pills. "Drink those. Should reduce your fever or any other symptoms."

Fenton did as told and swallowed the pills. "Can I at least do something around here?"

"No. I'm calling your mother to pick you up."

"What!? No! Please no!" Fenton thre himself at Gyro's feet. "I can't go back home to that woman! She's still mad at me!" He started crying.

Gyro sighed and stared. "That's the fever speaking."

"No, it isn't!" Fenton cried.

"Look, intern. I really don't need you here if you're sick and honestly, I'm scared of your mother and what she might do to me. Now get up! Manny! Put Mrs. Cabrera on the phone!"

"No! _No quiero!_ I don't wanna..."

Gyro rolled his eyes as Manny handed him the phone. "Mrs. Cabrera? It's Dr. Gearloose- what- No! Why would I do that? It's about your idiotic son! He decided to come to work when he is clearly sick."

Gyro eyed Fenton as Mamá answered him. "Police case? Ugh, fine, I'll keep him here until then. Yeah, bye." Gyro hung up and turned to Fenton. "So, you are staying, your mom apperantly has an important case and can't pick you up."

"I hate it when people treat me like a kid!" Fenton cried as Manny wrapped him in a blanket.

"Well, you behave like one. How I'm I supposed to treat you? I mean, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Still a kid. Just stay there for the rest of the day, or until your mom picks you up."

OOO

"Have you ever been to Bahia, Gyro?" Asked Fenton, overwhelmed by his fever. "That's in Brazil, by the way."

"No, and don't care." replied the rooster as he drew out blueprints for a new project.

"What about Havana? I like Havana. I have a lot of family there, you know."

"That's nice." Gyro rolled his eyes and continued to work. He had mostly ignored the young hero for the day except for when he needed to take another dose of medicine.

"I like ponies. Do you like ponies?" asked Fenton as he leaned his head to the side, on the brink between the waking world and dreamland. Gyro just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you say Mamá is pretty? I mean, she's a beautiful woman and I don't say it because she's my mom, but you kind of put emphasis on it. Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting!?" Gyro asked in an attempt to lure Fenton to do something else other than ask stupid questions.

"My dad used to say she wasn't pretty." Fenton mumbled.

Gyro stopped working on his blueprints and turned to Fenton with a shocked face. "What? Why? She's gorgeous!"

"Glad you think so..." Said Fenton, not clearly thinking. " _Mamá es muy bonita..."_

Gyro watched as the intern fell asleep on the chair and his head over the desk. "Just don't drool over my blueprints, kid." He mumbled.

OOO

"Thanks for taking care of him, Dr. Gearloose." Mamá said as she closed the passenger door of her car, where Fenton now rested.

"Nah, it was nothing." Said Gyro. ' _Not that I had a choice.'_ He thought.

Mamá, for the first time, smiled at him. "I guess you're not so bad after all."

Gyro stared. "You think so? I mean, um-"

"I mean it. I'm sorry I was so quick to judge and blame you. But Fenton..." She stared at her sleeping son and sighed. "Fenton means everything to me. If something were to happen to him, I don't know what I will do. And I will hurt someone if he got hurt." She smiled at him. "But I guess I can count with you that the Gizmo suit is safe, right?"

Gyro, a little bit mesmerized by the amount of trust he was given by Mamá, simply nodded.

"But don't think I still like you."

He was not expecting any less then that. "Don't worry, Mrs. Cabrera, the armor is perfectly safe."

"Good. I should go and take Pollito home. And thank you again, for taking care of him."

"No worries."

 _'I guess she isn't so bad.'_ He thought as he watched the car pull into the highway... and stop all of a sudden when another car almost crashed into them. He watched from the Money Bin as Mamá stepped out of the car and started screaming at the other driver. From her body language, he could tell she was saying a few colorful words.

"Well, at least all that screaming isn't directed to me anymore. I hope." He mumbled.

 **I don't know why, but I totally headcanon that Fenton is not older than twenty five. Who's with me?**


	5. Just a Worried Mother

"Explain to me again, lad, but slowly..." Scrooge said as he held up a new mobile phone. (His flip phone got destroyed in one of his adventures, so he had to spend money on a new one because he needs it.)

Louie, surprisingly patient, repeated the process. "Here's where you keep your contacts. Here you text message. That red square, you click on it and watch videos. That one, you take pictures. This one is your social account. You can post updates there about your adventures or about the company."

"Why would Ah want to post updates about anything?"

"It's the twenty first century, uncle." Louie shrugged. "It's kind of a big deal. People want to know how their idols and celebrities do. I mean, look at Mark Beaks."

Scrooge sighed and was about to ask how to properly use his account when suddenly, Mamá Cabrera stepped into his office. How she had gotten past the Bin security, he wasn't sure. But he had an idea.

"Officer Cabrera! To what do I own the pleasure?"

"We need to talk, McDuck." Straight to the point. She reminded him of someone.

He nodded. "Louie, why don't ye go walk around the Bin or have Launchpad to take ye home? We can continue this later."

Louie nodded and left. Just as he passed by Mamá, he smiled at her. "Officer, huh? Uncle Scrooge, what kind of trouble did you got into this time?" He teased.

Scrooge glared. "Not the same amount yer getting into, lad. Now go! And close the door behind ye!"

When Louie left, Mamá looked at Scrooge. "My son is only twenty, you know. He hasn't even finished college!"

"Yes...?" Scrooge, honestly, did not know where she was getting to.

"Yes!? He's barely an adult, McDuck and you gave him that Gizmoduck job to do! It's dangerous!"

"Fenton is doing something he is quite capable of."

"He's on law enforment now. I'm a police officer. I know what it is! I've been shot twice in my career and on one occasion, Ma Beagle tried to run me over with her car! I don't want Fenton in that environment, he's too... too... sensitive and..."

Now he understood. He was dealing with a scared mother. One that can probably punch him. Not only that, but a mother who knew exactly into what her son was getting into. He sighed.

"Officer, yer son is wearing a state of the art suite that can witstand a nuclear bomb if it were the case. Don't look at me like that! Even if the suite can stand it, Ah wouldn't allow the lad to do so! If Ah can get it through his thick head." He adjusted his glasses. "If not, he's more protected then any police force and most of the nation's military. His safety, Ah assure you, is not an issue."

Mamá looked down. "I'm just worried."

"Ah now, lass." For a moment, the memory of Della popped into his mind. "Ah know. Ah've been there. Many times, really." He felt his knuckles whiten at the tight grip on his cane. "Ah also know about you having a similar conversation with Gyro. But Ah'll tell ye, lass, I can take a hit if that's what ye were going to do."

To his surprise, Mamá laughed. "That may have been my initial intention. But I can't punch my son's boss even if I want to." Then she glared. "But Gyro is a jerk, so he kind of deserved it."

They laughed. Scrooge wiped away a tear. "Ah've been meaning to have a conversation with him. He can be... unattached sometimes, but he's a good man. One of the best Ah've ever met."

Mamá nodded. "I guess."

"Besides, Gyro gave the lad a second, wait, no, _third_ chance at the intership. But Ah'm sure he's just got attached to the boy."

"Well, Fenton can be very lovable."

"He talks a bit too much. But Ah guess that's a side effect from that creative brain of his. He's a smart lad, officer. You have nothing to worry about. If nothing, ye should be proud."

"I am proud." Mamá smiled. "I guess I just have to let him spread his wings. Thank you for your time, Mr. McDuck. I'm sorry for coming in unannounced."

"It's alright, lass. But next time, tell me secretary first."

"Um, you... don't have a secretary."

Scrooge sighed. "Right, Ah've been meaning to hire one. But all the ones Ah've hired in the past are useless, so to say. Make-up, phone calls, the manicure, ye name it. No real desire to work."

Mamá laughed. "It happens." She checked her watch. "Well, I have to go to work. But please, if something ever happened to Fenton, I'll be the first to know."

"So be it, lass."

They bid their goodbyes and as Mamá left, Scrooge sighed. Maybe he should have considered the boy's age before he hired him for such a dangerous job. But then again, he himself knew that age wasn't an obstacle to do what was right. Or to work hard to achieve a goal.

 **Hey! I'm taking suggestions now, so if you have one, leave it in the comments! Suggestions have to be main characters based or from other characters, but mentioning the main ones in this story. Note that not all suggestions will be accepted, but don't feel bad about it. Comment!**


	6. A Movie and a Revelation

Fenton's days off usually went like this: wake up, get breakfast, do chores while listening to Spotify, study for whatever test he had, have a chat with Mamá, study again, then dinner, then sleep.

Now he had the added chore of cleaning off the Gizmo armor. A bit tedious, and messy, too many parts to clean.

And his mom certainly was not pleased with the mess.

"Pollito! Look at this mess, why can't you do that in your room?" She said as she entered the living room to watch her favorite telenovelas on her day off.

"I don't have enough space and I can't exactly do it outside."

Mamá sighed. "Fine, but pick up afterwards, _sí?"_

" _Claro, Mamá._ "

It was usually like that. And sometimes, they would decide they would go out and do something together in the afternoons. Today, they had decided to go watch a comedy movie at the local theater. Just some fun, mother and son time.

They didn't expect to find Gyro there.

"Dr. Gearloose?" Fenton called out.

Gyro turned around, surprised at them being there. Instead of his usual button up shirt, vest and tie, he wore a more casual green polo shirt. "Cabrera? Officer? What are you doing here?"

Fenton was about to answer when Mamá cut him off. "What do you mean? We're here to watch a movie like everyone else. I should be asking you the same question. Honestly, I thought you never that underwater cave you have."

Gyro's left visibly twitched a bit, but whatever angry comment he had, he saved it. "I'm just here taking my nephew to the movies. He's with me for the weekend. Unfortunately."

Fenton smiled. "You have a nephew? That's awesome!"

"Well..." Gyro rolled his eyes.

Just on cue, a small boy with blonde hair and glasses ran up to Gyro with a bit of panic in his eyes. "Hey, uncle! My awesome, Uncle Gyro!" He gave him a nervous smile.

"What did you do now, Newton!?" Gyro asked annoyed.

"I might have... exploded the hand drier..."

"Figures. Let's go before the movie starts."

Mamá stopped them. "What movie are you seeing?"

Newton smiled. "We're watching a comedy movie. Want to join us?"

"What..." Gyro stared.

"Mamá, are you sure?"

She glared. "We're are watching it either way and I can't turn down his invitation."

"Well, you're right."

Gyro sighed. He was on good terms with Mamá but that didn't mean they liked each other.

As it turned out, Fenton and Newton hit it off. There was a decade year old gap between them, but they had a lot in common and were enjoying the movie. In the row behind them, Gyro rested his cheek on his fist as Mamá laughed beside him.

He wasn't one for the movies. He'd rather just wait until the movie came out on DVD and rent it. But Newton was not having it and wanted to go to the movies. Since Gyro wasn't a social butterfly, he hated public places. Especially if you encountered someone in public.

"Isn't this movie fun?" Mamá asked him.

"Yeah..."

She looked at him with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like public places. It's uncomfortable and people are annoying."

To his surprise, Mamá chuckled. "I know what you mean. Don't worry. I'm a police officer and deal with people all the time. Trust me, I don't really like the public either."

"You say it like you had to deal with a few jerks."

"I have. I deal with all kinds of jerks. I've dealt with the mama's boy jerk, the rich jerk, the Gyro jerk, the beagle boys-"

"Hey!"

She laughed. "I'm just teasing you. But honestly, you _are_ quite the jerk sometimes."

"I know. Takes one to know one." He smirked.

She punched his arm for the rude comment as he genuinely laughed. "That was rude." But she still laughed.

They engaged themselves in a civilized conversation, quickly forgetting about the movie.

Meanwhile Newton and Fenton laughed so hard, their tummies hurt. Newton waited to catch his breath and looked at Fenton. "Hey, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I think my uncle likes your mom."

Fenton's laughed ceased. "Why do you say that?"

"I mean, not like _like_. I think. I dunno, I'm just a kid." He took a sip of his soda. "Uncle Gyro never really socializes with anyone other than family and even then he's kind of a jerk. Unless he actually likes someone, he'll at least make the effort to talk."

Fenton gulped. "But, um, anyone can talk to anyone."

Newton munched on some popcorn and shrugged. He adjusted his glasses a little bit. "Not my uncle. My dad told he used to faint when he tried talking to girls. But don't tell him I told you that. But really, he only talks to the people that matter the most to him. Or that he tolerates." He continued watching the movie and Fenton pondered.

He was not liking it one bit and he should get to the bottom of this.

Soon after the movie was over and both families parted ways, Fenton turned ro his mother as they walked back to the car. "So, mamá... How's your... social life?"

"Um? Good?"

"That's awesome! And, um, you aren't seeing someone with romantic intentions, are you?"

"No- why are you asking me this?" She said as they got into the car and put on their seat belts.

"No reason. Just curious." He said. "But if you were to, let's say, _date_ someone, who will it be?"

Mamá shrugged as she started the car. "I don't know. Probably someone on law enforcement. Or a scientist." She said absent-minded as she checked for upcoming cars.

Fenton swore he was having a heart attack.

 **Hey! I wanted Newton Gearloose to make a cameo (yes, he is Gyro's canon nephew in some comics). Thank you for the suggestions for chapters, I'll see where i can include them. I'm still open to those!** **Review!**


	7. My Shot

Fenton had been back from patrol and was just starting to organize his desk when he spotted Gyro running scans on one of his latest inventions. His mind started to wonder. _'Is he really into my mom? Would Mamá be happy with him? Is he truly not that big of an as-_... _I mean, I respect him, but--"_

"Intern! Stopping staring and get back to work!"

Fenton gulped. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Then his phone rang. He picked it up and hearing the news, he felt his world crumble down. He started crying and kneeled. He sobbed.

"What do you mean they shot her!?"

Gyro snapped his head towards Fenton. He, Lil Bulb and Manny instantly ran towards the intern.

"Ok, Duckburg Hospital? Is she stable? What do you mean you can't tell me on the phone!? NO! No, I will not calm down! _Es mi Mamá!!!"_

Gyro waited until Fenton hung up the phone. "We're taking my car. Yes, I'm coming with you. Manny, watch the lab and dispose of any unauthorized person. Violently."

The drive to the hospital had been in a complete, tense silence. Fenton kept staring out of the window. If Gyro didn't know any better, he'd say the kid was blaming himself for it.

"Your mom will be fine. She's a strong woman. And she was doing her job." Gyro wasn't one for comforting, but he felt like the kid needed that.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Fenton bursted through the doors and ran towards the receptinist counter. "Officer Cabrera. I'm her son. Where is she?"

"Room 456, fourth floor."

Gyro tried to follow him, but Fenton was a fast duck. When he finally reached the room, he glanced inside and saw Fenton hugging his mother as if his life depended on it. Her left shoulder was bandaged and her eyes were half closed, maybe drifting into a dreamless, painless sleep. But she was fine and alive.

"Pollito...?" She looked a bit dizzy and not really taking in her surroundings. If Gyro was correct, which he always was, he would say it was because of the medication mixed with any bloodloss she had.

"It's alright, Mamá. Just go to sleep, I'll be right here beside you and then you can talk, ok?"

"Ma Beagle got away..."

Fenton frowned. "Don't worry, Mamá. She won't go far."

Mamá hissed in pain and leaned back against the pillow. "My abdomen hurts... my shoulder too..." Those were the places she had gotten shot. " _Maldita puta."_

"It'll pass, Mamá. Now, please get some rest." He kissed her forehead.

Mamá gave him a weak smile before giving in to the medications. Gyro felt a wave of relief wash over him. The sudden awareness of sentiment caught him off guard. He wasn't a caring being. He was cold and calculating, even heartless at times. He'd been told that all his life. And all of the sudden, he was moved by this little family that because of their jobs, ran the risk that one of them wouldn't make it back home at the end of the day.

A small part of him longed that familiarity, ever since his father died...

Then he got an idea.

OOO

Mamá woke up to Fenton screaming. "Pollito! What's wrong!?" She hissed when she tried to move.

"Mamá, don't move! I just got scared-- um, I mean, surprised!" He smiled nervously. Mamá arched an eyebrow and looked behind her son.

She smiled. "Who sent those flowers!? They're beautiful!"

Fenton groaned, but that went unnoticed by Mamá's facination with the roses bouquet. He passed her the note that came with it. Mamá opened and a smile formed on her face.

 _Thought you would like this and I hope you get well, but please, stop giving my intern and Mr. McDuck's muscle mini heart attacks._

 _-Gyro Gearloose_

"How sweet..." She said, a bit too dreamily. " _Que lindo..."_

Fenton's left eye twitched. He gave her a nervous smile. "So, um, I got to go to the, um, bathroom?"

"Sure, Pollito..." She still stared at the card with dreamy eyes.

Fenton quietly slipped out of the room and into the hallway. He started screaming.

"DOCTOR, HELP! I HAVE A CRISIS!!!"

A doctor came along and looked at the young duck. With a shrug and a sigh, he gave Fenton a pillow. "Scream into this. This is our screaming pillow. Most doctors here use it. It helps with stress. Give it to a nurse when you're done. I know, kid, life can be a shit. Scream, doctor's orders." And he walked off.

Fenton looked at the pillow and shrugged. "I've done crazier things." He mumbled.

He screamed into the pillow.

 **Hey! I want to make a stop and thank you all for following my Ducktales stories and there are more to come! For those who really don't know, I have other stories you can check out which might sound weird, but I promise they are good. Anyway, Review!!!**


	8. A Bit of a Conversation

Gyro arrived at his usual hour to the lab. Usually, no one was here at five am. Fenton never arrived before six. And there he was, staring, waiting for him.

"Hello, _Dr. Gearloose._ "

"Intern. Good morning. You're early." He placed his lunch and his bag on his desk.

"I am."

Gyro ignored him completely. He was good at that. Fenton frowned. "So, any interesting stuff you've done recently?"

Gyro sighed. "Intern, I'm not stupid. If this is about that rose bouquet I left to your mother, it was a get well gift. Because that's what you do for people in the hospital, right?"

Sometimes Fenton forgot Gyro knew how to read people and how straightforward he could be.

"Ugh! Fine! It's about that. Why did you do it?"

Gyro stared. "Because I damn pleased to do it, intern." He was getting a bit annoyed.

"You've been acting weird recently, Gyro." Fenton stood in front of him

"What is wrong with you? Should I check the neurotransmitters in the Gizmo suit?"

"Do you like my mom?"

"WHAT!?

Gyro dropped his documents. "What the hell, Fenton!?"

Fenton winced. "Wait, you're not-"

"No! What makes you think that!?" Gyro kneeled so he could pick up his papers.

"Sorry! It's just that, I mean, you saying she was gorgeous and then the flowers and you guys suddenly acting friendly to each other when all you wanted to do before was to gut each other to death and-"

Gyro held up a hand and Fenton stopped his rant. Gyro sighed. "Your mom is a beautiful woman, and even a blind guy would see it. Also, we started being friendly for your sake." He arched an eyebrow. "Is there another reason as to why you suddenly have it against me and believing I liked your mother in a romantic way?"

"I..." Fenton looked down. "Mom doesn't have the best track record in relationships." He quietly answered. "So I was kind of worried that you... well... didn't turned out to be what she thought or might break her heart."

"I would never do that."

"I know... I mean, all I want is for my mom to be happy."

"I see." Gyro looked away.

Fenton sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acused you of something like that. Maybe I should just go and do some patrolling."

After Fenton left in the Gizmo suit, Gyro sighed.

"Can this day get any worse?"

Lil Bulb broke his coffee machine a few minutes later, but Gyro couldn't bring himself to scold him for it. He just felt... sad, per say.

He didn't really understood it, he thought it was because Fenton thought he would ever hurt Mrs. Cabrera.

But Gyro being himself, ignored these thoughts and proceeded to work. He was like that.

 **Excuse the tardiness for updating and why it is so short. This is mostly a fill-up chapter, the good stuff will come later. Review!**


End file.
